1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chassis of an electronic device including an air guiding member.
2. Description of Related Art
Many air guiding members are integrally formed and fixed in chassis of electronic devices such as computers to guide airflow. Because of the fixed positions of the air guiding members, when positions of electronic elements which generate heat are changed within the chassis, a new air guiding member is needed, which will increase the cost of the device.